The Great Beyond
Foehn Revolt |side2 = PsiCorps Epsilon Headquarters Mind-controlled Russian forces |goal1 = Set up the secondary base and repel the Epsilon attack Capture the Epsilon Rocket Launchpad Annihilate Epsilon forces in Bering Sea Keep Yunru, Rashidi and the Nanocentrifuge alive/intact |goal2 = Eliminate Yunru, Rashidi and their followers Prevent the Rocket Launchpad from being captured |commanders1 = * VOLKNET * Unknown VOLKNET subroutine |commanders2 = Unknown Epsilon proselyte |forces1 = Full Chinese and Pacific Front arsenals including: * Heavy Troopers * Infector Tanks * Gharials * Jackal Racers * Diverbees * Tarchia Cannons * Future Tanks X-0 * Harbinger |forces2 = * Full PsiCorps arsenal * Part of Epsilon HQ arsenal * Dybbuk-Strikers * Part of Russian arsenal |casual1 = Heavy |casual2 = Total |music = Stormbringer (part of Foehn soundtrack) |design1 = Ollerus |design2 = Ollerus }} Operation: The Great Beyond is the fourth Foehn Origins campaign mission. Briefing ''-- With access to Epsilon's comm network, We have confirmed that the Allies have begun their large-scale attack on Yuri's base in the Antarctic, which We now believe to be his HQ. -- Whatever their flying fortress is, it is wreaking havoc on Yuri's positions with ease. -- While We cannot confirm the whereabouts of the remaining Soviet forces, who previously attacked Us in Kashmir, We can theorize that Yuri leaked information about the Leader's real actions to the Chinese. -- This would explain why they put Kanegawa Industries under lockdown and have begun attacking Our forces shortly after the destruction of the Centurion.'' ''-- They now see Us as a threat. -- Fortunately, We have reestablished contact with Our allies in the KI and the Pacific Front. -- Whatever they can manage is making way to the Bering Sea to meet up with Our main army. -- If what we learned about the Epsilon HQ is true, We must get away from it as far and as soon as it is possible, and since the Chinese have been tracking Yuri's space shuttles for quite some time, there might be a way to do this.'' ''-- Furthermore, We have received a distress signal from one of Our allies. -- They have escaped the clutches of Yuri, and on their escape witnessed the Allies flying fortress as it made its way south. -- Our Leader wishes Us to collect this informant, the "Miracle Man" as they are being referred to, with their personal bodyguard, and get them to the safety of Our main army. -- The Leader says their survival is necessary, as We will need all the allies We can get. -- We might finally learn more about the weapon the Allies are using to fight Yuri._'' Objective 1: Clear and build a base on one of the islands. Objective 2: Capture the Rocket Launchpad. Objective 3: Destroy the main Epsilon base. Events Expanding the base Yunru, along with the cheer of the ground forces, landed on the base of the Bering Sea with Ironwing and immediately entered the Nanocentrifuge to start her new research. Rashidi on a Stallion Transport followed Yunru and entered the Nanocentrifuge. After Yunru and Rashidi began their research, VOLKNET needed to choose a base to control between the Chinese one and Pacific Front one, and the other would be controlled by an AI subroutine. After selecting the base to control, the location of the three nearby islands was revealed. Due to the lack of space in the existing base, VOLKNET's next task was to choose one island among three small islands to expand the Revolt's base. At the same time, VOLKNET must also keep another Construction Yard intact. At the same time that VOLKNET formed a marine offensive force, it also obtained data of the Infector Tank from the Hokkaido Chinese Army (or the next generation Hunter-Seeker prototype from Kanegawa Industries, the Diverbee), and 6 Jackal Racers. However, shortly after that, PsiCorps sent a large naval offensive force to the base, and the AI subroutine also sent a large fleet to defend the Revolt's base. At the same time as the two fleets fought, VOLKNET was also looking for an opportunity to attack the island. But the situation was not optimistic, AI subroutine's fleet was eventually lost the battle to the Epsilon fleet and made a short retreat, which made VOLKNET have to deal with this huge fleet by itself. During the war, VOLKNET also acquired the construction rights of experimental Gharial that was fully operational (or experimental amphibious artillery Tarchia Cannon developed by Kanegawa Industries). VOLKNET defeated the navy around the island and destroyed the Masterminds, Gehenna Platforms, Apocalypse Tanks, Stalin's Fists and various buildings on the island by a large number of naval siege units. After all the buildings were destroyed, the remaining troops on the island rushed to the VOLKNET's fleet, apparently they were eventually defeated. After the island was emptied, the subroutine sent an amphibious transport to send its MCV to the island, and then redeployed into Construction Yard on the island. During this period, PsiCorps attempted to recapture the island, but the attacking forces they sent out were clearly inferior in scale. Capturing the Launchpad The Revolt successfully completed the expansion on the island and established an outpost. Now they have the ability to directly launch an attack on the back PsiCorps launch base. There was a space shuttle there, and the Revolt believed that if the worst scenario occurred, the space shuttle was the key to their flight to space. When the Revolt moved northward, they discovered that the Epsilon Army built a large hole on an island, and the Dybbuk-Interceptors often flew out there. After analyzing, VOLKNET came up with a way to deactivate it: destroy all nearby Mind Readers. At this time, VOLKNET received the intel that Epsilon Army was attempt to send an air armada to the Revolt's bases while more prototypes were sent to the main base and handed over to VOLKNET. However, in a short while VOLKNET suddenly received a message that the critical structure was lost - Epsilon Army destroyed their launchpad, VOLKNET thought the Epsilon already knew their escape plan and blocked the route to leave the Earth, and it thought the Epsilon was also no longer needed it to complete some of their plans. Even if they could not finish the goal in this operation, they must destroy all the Epsilon Army in this area. Crushing the Epsilon navy The Epsilon Army deployed a Rage Inductor and a Psychic Dominator, which forced VOLKNET to acquire the right to build Tactical Nuke Silo. Soon VOLKNET got the Hailstorm blueprint and Suppressor training ability (or Armadillo's blueprint and Eradicator training ability) from subroutine, and got another reinforcement fleet. VOLKNET and the subroutine defeated the incoming air armada in the following battles and destroyed several Epsilon production facilities on the shore, but Epsilon's reinforcements continued. Fortunately, a force came from Pacific Front decided to bring their 6 Harbinger prototypes into the battlefield and bombard different locations, but these Harbingers have limited ammunition. After a short period of time, six Harbingers entered the battlefield and began to bombard the Epsilon base with 200mm cannon. VOLKNET also seized the opportunity to direct his fleet to destroy as many Epsilon buildings as possible. Eventually VOLKNET destroyed the Epsilon base with the help of these Harbingers, eliminating the threat to the new base here. Aftermath With successfully destroying the Epsilon Forces there, the Revolt had build their first "settlement" despite unable to fulfilling the alternate plan of escaping into space. The AI had presumed that Yuri might already foreseen this move or perhaps something had occurred that made it already useless for him. Regardless the Revolt must press on, as they must move further north. Difficulty changes Easy * Starting credits: 60000 * The subroutine will build more Kappa Tanks if Chinese arsenal is chosen. * Additional fleet reinforcement will be sent after Epsilon air armada is annihilated. * Countdown of Psychic Dominator will be prolonged to 20 minutes. * The subroutine will build more Kirov Airships and Armadillos if Pacific Front arsenal is chosen. * The subroutine will train and use Suppressor if Chinese arsenal is chosen. * Additional Jackal Racers will be sent after battlefield expanded for a while. Normal * Starting credits: 40000 * The subroutine will build more Kirov Airships and Armadillos if Pacific Front arsenal is chosen. * The subroutine will train and use Suppressor if Chinese arsenal is chosen. * Additional Jackal Racers will be sent after battlefield expanded for a while. * Epsilon will continue sending Invaders and Marauders to attack player's base after the mass naval battle is over. * Enemy will send navy to intercept amphibious transport carrying MCV. * Enemy will send Magnetrons and Dybbuk-Evolvers, as well as Mandjets carrying Lasher Tanks and Masterminds, to attack the Revolt's second base. * Additional Invaders will be sent when Epsilon air armada is coming. Mental * Starting credits: 35000 * Epsilon will continue sending Invaders and Marauders, as well as Magnetrons and Basilisks, to attack player's base after the mass naval battle is over. * Enemy will send navy to intercept amphibious transport carrying MCV. * Enemy will send more Marauders and Basilisks, in addition to Magnetrons, Dybbuk-Evolvers and navy, as well as Mandjets carrying Lasher Tanks, Opus Tanks, Shadow Tanks, Colossi and Masterminds, to attack the Revolt's second base. * Additional Invaders will be sent when Epsilon air armada is coming. * The enemy will attempt to retake island when MCV is landing. * Additional enemy amphibious forces will arrive when air armada is coming. Trivia * The music played after the Epsilon scuttled their Rocket Launchpad is Pure Tension, which a remix of Tension by World Beyond who composed the Foehn soundtrack. zh:大洋彼岸 Category:Campaign Category:Origins Category:Foehn missions